


Day 18: Kitchen Sex

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clint is not as bad at cooking as his boyfriends think, Come Shot, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Possessive Steve, although we don't see much of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint and Bucky start dinner, and find themselves with some time on their hands while they wait for it to cook.  However will they pass the time?Lucky for them there's a nice open counter nearby...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Day 18: Kitchen Sex

“Why are you so convinced I can’t cook? I’m a specialist agent with a government agency and a member of a team of superheros. Not to mention, I’ve been keeping myself alive for decades,” Clint complained.

He complained, but he didn’t move out of Bucky’s arms. Bucky had sidled up behind him at the stove and had both his arms around Clint, helping him stir.

“Doll, I’ve seen you trip over air. Excuse me for wanting to make sure you and dinner come away from this unharmed.”

“Rude,” Clint grumbled, but he snuggled back against Bucky’s chest anyway. 

When the onions had been sauteed to a level that Bucky deemed acceptable, they added the meat and other vegetables from the cutting board. Bucky picked up the bowl of sauce that he’d mixed up and poured it over while Clint stirred. Once it was all combined, he nudged Clint’s wooden spoon out of the way and set the lid on the pot, turning the heat down to simmer.

“Twenty minutes,” Clint sighed as he set the timer. “I’m hungry already.”

“Hmm, maybe I can distract you,” Bucky said, kissing him below the ear and grinding into his ass.

Clint’s mouth fell open a little bit. “Distraction—ah, distraction sounds good,” he managed, voice breaking when Bucky gripped his cock through his sweatpants.

“Mmm, come on then, sweetheart.” 

Bucky pulled him away from the stove and then turned them so they were facing the island counter. 

“Don’t want to go too far from the stove. So how about right here,” Bucky said nuzzling Clint’s neck.

His hands went to the soft elastic of Clint’s sweatpants and pushed them down over his hips. Clint was bare underneath, and his cock was starting to chub up between his legs. Bucky gave it a couple easy strokes before nudging Clint forward and pushing him down to bend over the counter.

Clint hissed at the cool touch of the counter against his skin, but Bucky distracted him a moment later with a wet finger circling his hole.

“Where did you even get lube?” he gritted out.

“Pockets, darlin’, maybe you’ve heard of them?” 

Clint could hear the smirk in Bucky’s voice but he stopped caring as that wet finger pushed inside.

“God you feel good, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “How do you do this every time?”

Clint didn’t answer and just let himself enjoy the feel of Bucky opening him up. Even half hard, the touch felt good and he felt his body relax in preparation for Bucky. His arms were stretched across the counter so his hands could grip the far edge. The counter served as an anchor point beneath him and he let it hold his weight as Bucky took his time with him.

Eventually, Bucky pulled his fingers out. He nudged Clint’s feet a little wider apart, and then Clint felt him line up.

Bucky took his time pushing inside, with slow strokes that had Clint rocking on his heels Bucky built up an easy rhythm. There was nothing urgent in it, just a smooth languid build. The room was mostly quiet except for soft sighs and moans. Clint felt as if he could melt into the counter as Bucky filled him over and over, bringing him closer to his peak. 

Bucky’s warm hands stroked his skin, and he pushed up Clint’s shirt to kiss along his spine.

“Bucky, please?” Clint said, grinding lightly against the counter. He had been hard for a few minutes and even the unyielding surface felt good.

“Shh, soon,” Bucky murmured. His right hand stroked the tense muscles of Clint’s thigh.

“Bucky,” Clint said again.

Bucky made an exasperated noise. “No appreciation for finesse.”

“If you’d touch my dick you’d see how much I’m appreciating it,” Clint said, grinding in a circle against Bucky’s hips.

“Brat,” Bucky groaned.

“You love it,” Clint countered.

Bucky made an agreeing noise and then his Starkwatch buzzed a notification. 

“Tell you what, if you can last a few minutes longer, I’ll give you something special,” he said. Even as he said it, he sped up his thrusts making Clint grunt as it drove him harder into the counter.

“Oh yeah? Something special?”

“Yeah,” Bucky panted, angling his thrust in such a way that Clint knew he was close.

“Really, because it seems like you’re close to—”

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Bucky groaned. He started coming in Clint’s ass and then pulled out to finish. His come landed Clint’s skin, splattering across Clint’s ass.

“What the hell, Bucky?” Clint started, and then he heard the front door open.

“Hey guys, I’m home,” Steve said.

Steve stepped far enough into the room that he could see into the kitchen and he stopped. Clint found himself staring straight back like a deer in headlights. Steve kept eye contact for a moment before his gaze traveled over the scene. Clint swallowed, realizing how it must look with him draped over the counter and Bucky standing smugly (Clint couldn’t see him right now, but he was sure he looked smug) behind him.

“He’s nice and open for you if you want a little relaxation before dinner,” Bucky said, stepping away and shutting off the stove timer as it started beeping. 

Clint realized with a jolt why Bucky had pulled out and come over his ass. There wasn’t much that made Steve as possessive as seeing Clint decorated with their come.

Clint also realized, as Steve stalked closer with a hungry look on his face, that it was probably good he hadn’t come already. Judging by Steve’s expression, he was going to have a hard enough time not coming as soon Steve touched him.

Steve stepped behind him and ran his thumb over Clint’s skin through a trail of Bucky’s come. 

“Did you do this for me?” Clint heard him ask, while his fingers dropped down to play with Clint’s hole.

“Your timing was perfect,” Bucky said. “So I thought I’d give you both a treat.”

Bucky stepped around the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses.

“The food has to rest. So we have a few minutes,” he said.

“What do you say, Clint?” Steve asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’d say hurry up and fuck me because this jerk came without telling me,” Clint said, looking back at him.

Steve chuckled, hands going to his trousers.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Brace yourself,” he said.

Clint did and then groaned at the hot touch of Steve’s cock easily sliding into him. 

“Oh fuck me,” he moaned.

“As you wish,” Steve said and proceeded to do just that.


End file.
